Schizophrenia - Cognitive remediation
----- See also * Schizophrenia - Cognitive features References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Frith, C. D. (1992). The cognitive neuropsychology of schizophrenia. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Margolin DI, eds.(1992) Cognitive neuropsychology in clinical practice. New York: Oxford University Press. Spaulding WD, eds. (1994)Cognitive technology in psychiatric rehabilitation. Lincoln, NE: University of Nabraska Press. Papers *Adams, H.E., Malatesta, V., Brantley, P.J., Turkat, I.D. (1981). Modification of cognitive processes: a case study of schizophrenia. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 49, 460-4. *Ahmed, M., Goldman, J.A. (1994). Cognitive rehabilitation of adults with severe and persistent mental illness: a group model. Community Mental Health Journal, 30, 385-93. *Bellack, A.S., Mueser, K.T., Morrison, R.L., Tierney, A., Podell, K. (1990). Remediation of cognitive deficits in schizophrenia. American Journal of Psychiatry, 147, 1650-5. *Brenner, H.D., Hodel, B., Genner, R., Roder, V., Corrigan, P. (1992). Biological and cognitive vulnerability factors in schizophrenia: implications for treatment. British Journal of Psychiatry, 161(Supplement 18), 154-63. *Brenner, H.D., Hodel, B., Roder, V., Corrigan, P. (1992). Treatment of cognitive dysfunctions and behavioral deficits in schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 18, 21-6. *Brenner, H.D., Stramke, W.G., Mewes, F., Liese, F., Seeger, G. (1980). mit einem spezifischen therapieprogramm zum training kognitiver and kommunikativer fähigkeiten in der rehabilitation chronisch schizophrener patienten. Der Nervenarzt, 51, 106-12. *Brown, C., Harwood, K., Hays, C., Heckman, J., Short, J.E. (1993). Effectiveness of cognitive rehabilitation for improving attention in patients with schizophrenia. Occupational Therapy Journal of Research, 13, 71-86 *Daniels, L. (1998). A group cognitive-behavioural and process-oriented approach to treating the social impairment and negative symptoms accossiated with chronic mental illness. Journal of Psychotherapy Practice and Research, 7, 167-76. *Delahunty, A., Morice, R., Frost, B. (1993). Specific cognitive flexibility rehabilitation in schizophrenia. Psychological Medicine, 23, 221-7. *Fine, S.B. (1994). In Spaulding WD, ed. Cognitive technology in psychiatric rehabilitation. Lincoln, NE: University of Nabraska Press. *Hadas-Lidor, N., Katz, N., Tyano, S., Weizman, A. (2001). Effectiveness of dynamic cognitive intervention in rehabilitation of clients with schizophrenia. Clinical Rehabilitation, 15, 349-59. *Heim, M., Wolf, S., Gothe, U., & Kretschmar, J. (1989). Cognitive training in schizophrenic diseases. Psychiatr Neurol Med Psychol (Leipz)., 41, (6) 367-75. *Hermanutz, M., & Gestrich, J. (1987). Cognitive training of schizophrenic patients. Description of the training and results of a controlled therapeutic study. Nervenarzt, 58, (2) 91- 6. *Michel, L., Danion, J.M., Grange, D., Sander, G. (1998). Cognitive skill learning and schizophrenia: implications for cognitive rehabilitation. Neuropsychology, 12, 590-9. *Nuechterlein, K.H. & Subotnik, K.L. (1998). The cognitive origins of schizophrenia and prospects for intervention. In T. Wykes, N. Tarrier & S. Lewis (Eds.), Outcomes and innovation in psychological treatment of schizophrenia. Chichester: Wiley. *Perris, C. (1992). A cognitive-behavioral treatment program for patients with a schizophrenic disorder. New Directions for Mental Health Services, 53, 21-32. *Reed, D., Sullivan, M. E., Penn, D. L., Stuve, P., & Spaulding, W. D. (1992). Assessment and treatment of cognitive impairments. New Directions for Mental Health Services, 53, 7-19. *Spring, B. J., & Ravdin, L. (1992). Cognitive remediation in schizophrenia: should we attempt it? Schizophrenia Bulletin, 18, (1) 15-20. *The Scottish Schizophrenia Research Group. (1987). The Scottish first episode schizophrenia study. III. Cognitive performance. British Journal of Psychiatry, 150, 338-40. *Velligan, D. I., Mahurin, R. K., True, J. E., Lefton, R. S., & Flores, C.V. (1996). Preliminary evaluation of cognitive adaptation training to compensate for cognitive deficits in schizophrenia. Psychiatric Services, 47, 415-7. sychopharmacology, 124, 168-175. *Walker, R., Winick, W., Frost, E. S., & Lieberman, J. M. (1969). Social restoration of hospitalised psychiatric patients through a program of special employment in industry.Rehabilitation Literature, 30, 297-303. *Wallace, C. J., & Boone, S. E. (1983). Cognitive factors in the social skills of schizophrenic patients: implications for treatment. Nebraska Symposium on Motivation, 31, 283-317. *Wexler, B. E., Hawkins, K. A., Rounsaville, B., Anderson, M., Sernyak, M. J., & Green, M. F. (1997). Normal neurocognitive performance after extended practice in patients with schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Research, 26, 173-80. *Wykes, T. , Reeder, C., Corner, J., Williams, C., Everitt, B. (1999). The effects of neurocognitive remediation on executive processing in patients with schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 25, 292-307. *Wykes, T., & van der Gaag, M. (2001). Is it time to develop a new cognitive therapy for psychosis-cognitive remediation therapy (CRT)? Clinical Psychology Review, (8) 1227-56. *Wykes, T., Reeder, C., Corner, J., Williams, C. & Everitt, B. (1999). The effects of neurocognitive remediation on executive processing in patients with schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 25 (2) 291-306. *Wykes, T., Reeder, C., Williams, C., Corner, J., Rice, C., & Everitt, B. (in press) Are the effects of cognitive remediation therapy (CRT) durable? Results from an exploratory trial. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Cognitive remediation